Two Clans Same threat
by Little Lilly flower
Summary: Two clan , Two books and Two familys only diffrent by apperance Sly cooper meet's an old friend who was runing away from a crime she had commited by stealing a case file in Germany only to be chased into Sly's domain when they meet old feelings creep up and past , preasent and future are thought about. Warning may contain Sly/oc you've been warned.


Name: Sasha Swift

Species: Husky dog

Eye colour: Emrald green

Description: Sahsa's fur is pure white with a dusting of gray the tips of her ears are black along with her tail. Sasha's hair colour is gray with her paws a very pale blue that if not looked at closely it could be mistaken for white.

Clothes: Sasha's outfit is similer to Sly Coopers outfit however the lower half is covered by a skirt. Sasha's outfit is meant for agility , stainability and style the outfit is designed to not limte her movements also it helps Sasha out against the elements keeping her temputure warm.

Weapon of choice: Swift family cane it's like Sly's but at the tip of it is a star.

Bio: Sasha is a theif living in Spain for awhile as long as Sly Cooper had in France she had developed quite a reputation for herself she was considered a friendly rivel of Sly Cooper although no photographic eveidence was taken of her so Interpol thought that she was a male theif as it was the most commom. Anyway her family the Swift clan has been best of friends with Cooper clan for generations helping each other out with diffrent things the Swift clan had it's own version of the **Thievius Raccoonus **where Sasha's clan had wrought down all their techniques calling it the **Thievius Wolfnus**. She and Sly grew up in the same Orphange toghther and they shared a room before being sepersted when the Orphanage closed down.

**Storytime **

**Prologe**

Paris , France said to be the city of romance and love be it day or night however I believe diffrently France to me is home that I can call my own but it's also home to gangs and master crimnals. Why is that you may ask well let me interdouce myself my name is Sasha , Sasha Swift to be percise and I'm a theif coming from a long line of thieve's. Now I know what your thinking similer to Sly Cooper ain't it well I can tell you this I'm no raccoon but a wolf.

Anyway let's continue my family the Swift clan had been friends with the Cooper's for generations growing up toghther you could say other theif's think that my clan the Swift's and the Cooper's could of been one big happy family and from the story's I've heard I can say that I would have to agree with you but as I said the two clans were friends helping each other pull off hiest's and other thing's but since the slaughter of Sly's perants it seemed like the end of the Coopers and my perants were also killed but I already delt with him.

But let me start at the begining where I first met Sly and his silly but loyal friends again after having been seperated from each other after the orphanage we grew up in shut down...

**Chapter one **

"Come on come on get a move on already" whispered a figure hidden by shadow.

A bear guard was looking around before he finally turned a corner and disappeared from sight this caused the figure to sigh in relife as the package strapped to the figures back was getting a bit heavy to carry around the figure dashed down the corridor but just before the figure hit the end it jumped grasping a metal rod that conneted to a light swinging up onto it the shadow figure then prercided to flip from one to another going up constantly until the figure reached a window leading to the roof it was already open grabbing the ledge the moving shadow backfliped onto the roof where the light of the moon shined down upon the figure revealing who it was.

A wolf with pure white fur with a dusting of grey stood there she wore a saffron elbow-sleeved shirt with an aperrcot collar , cool aque boots and gloves with aperrcot cuffs around her waist was a belt with the buckle in the form of a yellow shooting star also around her waist was a waist bag with only two pouches one on eaither side of her hips she a wore terracotta skirt with a saffron peasant cap.

Her face was as clear as day she wore a pastel yellow mask around her eyes her grey hair was tied up in a ponytail at the back of her head just below her cap her ears were twitching showing off their black tips as emrald green eyes scanned the roof a black striped tail swished behind her finally it seemed that a cinnmon cane completed her look it's 'C' shaped hook a blue peral in colour and attached to the tip was a yellow star that looked shape to the touch.

'I must get out of here before that blasted Interpol boy shows up and screws everything up' she thought before running off across the roof quickly jumping up onto a telaphone wire carefully making her way across it she did this a few times not really looking where she was going as she had done this so many times before in her home country this caused her to bump into something or rather someone.

She grunted as both she and the stranger fell to the floor knocking free the large folder strapped to her back causing it to skid across the roof before coming to a stop near her right at the edge of the roof.

"Hombre yo no quiero volver a hacerlo en el corto plazo" she stated her voice sounding like the wind with a hevey undertone she opened her eyes from where she had closed them when they had collied she looked around for her cane when she found it she grabbed it sighing greatfully before getting to her feet this was when she finally noticed the other being.

He was a racoon with grey fur with black stripes and mask he wore a blue elbow-sleeved shirt with a yellow collar, blue boots, blue gloves with yellow cuffs, and a blue peasant's cap. Around his waist is a belt with the buckle shaped in from what she had to guess was a raccoons face although very cartoony in appearence he was rubbing his head.

When he stooped he opened his eyes she noticed that they were a rather mucky brown yet something about them made her feel very protected even if she would not admit it. She noticed that he was getting up but he was swanging somewhat it made her feel guilty as he must of ran into her cane rather than her where as she ran into him and not his cane.

She walked forward and steadied him letting him use her as surpport eventhough she was smaller than him when he nodded she stepped away from him backing up watching him as he kicked up his cane which was a rather dark brown with a golden 'C' as the hook he caught it easily before he turned to her and stared.

"Ya know it's rude to stare at a person right señor?" she snapped crossing her arms her eyes narrowed at him he shrugged in replie before speaking.

"Yeah I know but I'm just a little surprised didn't know there were other theives around Paris let only girl one's but anyway sorry for running into you but why are you running anyway I don't hear any sirens?" he asked tilting his head to the side.

"Just escaped the crime mate. About to head back to the forest for the night not really having a hideout or home to go back to being orphaned and all" she repiled casuerly noticing the wided eyed look sent her way.

"Sorry to hear that but I'm the same as you being an orphane I mean anyway got a name theif?" questioned the raccoon smirking as he saw one of her ears twitch.

"Hmm you look familer" stated the she-wolf circling the raccoon who smiled flirtly.

"Really must be my dashing good looks that were in a newspaper" he winked at the wolf circling him who just laughed at him in amusement.

"Nope that's not it but I'm sure that a handsome individuo like you would attracted all kinds of attention be it good or bad" The raccoon was surprised that the wolf had actrully flirted back and he smiled before he saw something glint in the conuer of his eye he went over and picked it up.

The raccoon held in his hands what appeared to be a wore down locket the chain was silver while the locket was white he being rather cerious opened it only for the first thing to catch his eye was the picture it appeared to be a younger version of the she-wolf and himself he pulled his eyes away to see the texted ingraved next to it '**You will always be my friend Swifty no matter who you turn out to be. Keep believing in yourself Slyly**'.

The raccoon so called 'Slyly' when his real name was Sly cooper looked up from the locket he noticed the wolf had come to a stop in front of him that's when he relised who it was in front of him. The wolf and himself had in fact grown up in the same orphanage toghther he remembered that all the boy rooms had been taken up and that he had to share with a girl however none of the girls wanted to share with a boy until this wolf had come over and said she would share her room she was rather timid but loyal , kind and protective of something that belongs to her.

Sly had gained a really good friend out of her they had trusted each other so much that they over looked things such as they were of a diffrent gender they had undressed in front of each other not really taking into account that they had diffrent genetics they also over looked sleeping in the same bed as each other if they had nightmares or if they felt the need to mostly it was Sly himself who would sleep in her bed.

"Well I'll be... after all these years Swifty your still alive" said Sly as he looked at the wolf in front of him who was older then him by what appeared to be a month even though in reality it was a few hours.

The wolf so called 'Swifty' laughed smiling at him before opening up her arms to which Sly happly ran into clinging to her even though he was taller than her he always was even when they were young.

"Sly nunca pensé que iba a volver a verte después de que nos separamos después de que el orfanato cerró" whispered 'Swifty' as silent tears escaped her eyes and fell over her mask before being socked into Sly's shirt as he nuzzled the top of her head he was also a bit glad that he knew her so he had learned diffrent languages as well so he could understand her spanish speck she sometimes slipped into without realising.

"Sasha I...I...I don't know what to say" sighed Sly as he hid his face in her cap his shoulder's were shaking as he tried to keep his emotions in check.

Sasha saw this and slipped out of Sly's arms before grabbing his hand and lead him over to where the case folder had skidded to a stop she sat down and leaned her back aganist the wall before pulling Sly down so he sat next to her before she guided his head to lean against her chest right over her heart where Sly rested his ear.

"I'm here Sly let it out...I'm here I don't plan to go anywhere" she whispered to him and that was the final straw for Sly he broke down crying out all his emotions he sobbed trying to muffle the sounds.

Sasha didn't really notice that her shirt was geeting socked by his tears as she rubbed Sly's back giving him comfort in a way only she knew how they both stayed that way for awhile until Sly calmed down and pulled away on his own when he did he stood and offered a hand to Sasha which she took smiling.

"Thanks Sasha really thank you but can I ask you something?" asked Sly leaning aganist his cane watching as Sasha reached down and picked up the case file before strapping it to her back.

"Claro Slyly pregúntame"

"What are you gonna do now? I mean you can do anything you want but you know I just want to know where you are so I can find you again?" questioned Sly.

Sasha puased in what she was doing listening to Sly when he finished she chuckled to herself before standing stright since she was done knotting the rope to her side Sasha turned to him smiling.

"Well... I guess I'll be heading back to the forest as that's where I live while in France it's outside Paris I live in a cave so to speak" shrugged Sasha her ears drooping out of habit before perking up again.

"Sasha why not come back to the safehouse with me I mean you can see Bentley and Murry again also you would have a room of your own that way as the safehouse has four rooms" said Sly.

"I surpose I could stick around Paris for a little while but Sly there's a problem I don't know center of Paris that well or anywhere really in Paris getting this case file was pure luck in my honest opinion" stated Sasha crossing her arms looking at the ground with her ears pinned back showing her sadness and anger.

Sly walked over to her and tilted her head up with his hand getting her to look him in the eyes.

"Me tienes Sasha y yo doute que conseguir que el expediente fue pura suerte, pero de todos modos saltar sobre mi espalda y yo nos llegue a la casa de seguridad mientras familerize con la ciudad que es Paris Francia" said Sly slipping into spanish speak before letting go of Sasha before turning away from her and crouching down in a ready position for a piggyback ride.

Sasha sighed before getting onto Sly's back her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist while her arms clung to his neck tightly but not tight enough to chock him.

"Wow Sasha your really light then again you always were no matter what you ate" laughed Sly only for the joy of the moment to be ruined by two voices that were really familer.

"FREEZE COOPER/SWIFTSTAR"

Sly and Sasha looked towards the voice only to see two familer cops who were looking at each other confused.

"You know him/senorita?" they asked at the sametime although they were smiling.

"Yeah I know mister bigshot over there. His name is Inspecter James Milton Dog he chased me here to Paris when all I was trying to do was get back to my proper home in sunny Spain he's been on my chase for years although he thinks I'm a he not a she actrully now that I think about it the whole of Interpol think that." whsipered Sasha her breath tickled Sly's ear.

The explanation caused Sly to snicker which earned him a playful swat to the head but Sly heard Sasha snickering as well so he didn't feel bad about it.

"Entonces, ¿quién es la señora astuta entonces Slyly que tu novia te está gving bastante la mirada ya sabes" teased Sasha as she shifted on Sly's back her tail wrapping around sly's breifly before letting it go.

"No, no es Swifty. Her name is Inspecter Carmelita Montoya Fox she lives here in Paris and been on my case since I started theiving with Bentley and Murry sure I flirted with her but I have no real interest in her at all although the guys seem to think I have but she's not my type." replied Sly in the same volume before silently running across the roof and disappearing into the shadows leaving the inspecters to argue with each other.

As Sly was really doing all the work Sasha decided to be his ears and eyes so she was looking around she was amazed at the sheer beauty of everything that when Sly began to talk she jumpped.

"Sasha lo que sucedió después de que nos separamos?"asked Sly walking down some streets that were quite he had looked down breifly and noticed some scars on her wrists.

"Well I got taken to an Orphanage in Spain where only a few days later did I get adopted by a spainish couple who thankly spoke the same language as you and me they seemed to be a happy couple and I'll be honest I was excited to have a family to call my own" here she paused yet when Sly leaned his head back then shaked his head it brought her some comfort when his fur brushed over hers.

"I was blinded Sly as soon as they got me home they turned from happy to violent and cruel bair in mind that at the time we were what five or six but anyway I could do nothing to stop them they made me do everything. My room was basicly the basement it had a matress , pillow and blanket the only other things I had were what was in my suit case when I turned 15 I left during the night leaving only my calling card I abandoned everything in my suit case only taking with me the cloths that are on my body , my cap , cane and that locket you gave me" she finished noticing that Sly had stopped in an ally across from anabandoned house yet looks can be deciving.

"I'm sorry Swifty I never got adopted so me , Murry and Bentley just left I should of tried to find you" apoligised Sly letting go of her legs tilting his back a bit so her boots touched the ground Sasha unwrapped her arms from around Sly's before walking in front of him to see that he was looking down with sadness spread over his face.

"Don't be sorry for what you can't control Sly be happy that I'm here now. You can see me , You can hear me and you can feel me right here in front of you" murmered Sasha as she grabbed his hand and brought it up to her face letting him trace over her features even her eyes.

Sly smiled as he finished tracing Sasha's features he bent down and licked the side of her face something that they had used to do as kids in a display of affection Sasha returned the gesture with one of her own.

"Come on Sasha it's getting late and Bentley and Murry are gonna be wondering what's taking me so long to come back also they need the chance to see you before bed knowing Murry he'd proberly get you to sing him to sleep did you know he had a recording of you singing his favorite song to get him to sleep at night" Commented Sly as he lead the way to the door.

He opened the door and went inside Sasha followed him when she saw the living room it was split into four areas the conuer closest to them was an actrully living room with two blue sofa's , a coffee table hidden by blueprints and colouring books and a T.v.

The conuer on the oppersite side was full of electronic's with three computer screens the conuer across from it was filled with exersice equipment what really confused Sasha was that the final conuer was actrully a room it was the kitchen from what she could see from the open door it also had a dinner table with four chairs surrounding it.

"Nice living room Sly" said Sasha giggling a bit at Sly's embaressed look before he turned towards a set of stairs.

"MURRY , BENTLEY CAN YOU COME DOWN" yelled Sly up the stairs the loud noise assulted Sasha's ears causing her to hiss in pain shooting a glare at sly who had the decentcy to look a bit sheepish.

"What is it Sly I was about to listen to my music" said Murry as he came to the bottem of the stairs stepping out the way for Bentley and his Wheelchair.

"I met someone in town today and you both know her very well and I thought I'll bring her back to say hi to the gang" explained Sly before stepping aside to put me in view of Bentley and Murry.

"Sasha I can't believe my own eyes" said Bentley with Murry nodding behind him.

"It's me Bentley you thought that you wouldn't see me again Tiene muy poca fe en mí mi amigo." said Sasha smiling before she kneeled down in front of Bentley before hugging him wrapping her tail around him like a blanket Bentley returned the hug.

Sasha Stood up before gently unwrapping her tail from around her turtle friend before turning towards Murry who saw her like his mother or his older sister Sasha walked up to him before jumping up letting murry catch her before she hugged him tightly as he did the same before letting her go.

"Sasha is gonna stay with us for a little while before going back to her home in Spain" explained Sly as he leaned aganist the wall watching everything.

Bentley and Murry nodded before going back upstairs to finish whatever they were doing pervoiously. Sasha watched them go before turning to Sly who looked a little pained emotionaly Sasha sighed quitely knowing that by her going back to her country she was hurting the gang.

"So Sly have you guys had dinner yet?" Sasha asked taking the case file off her back and placing it by the door. Sly looked up from where he had his head bowed he saw that Sasha was taking off her waist pouches this made Sly actrully take notice what she was wearing.

Sasha was wearing a similer outfit to him but the colour's were saffron , cool aqua and appercot that's when he took in the lower half of her body Sasha was wearing a terracota skirt with appercot trim.

"Yeah we have it was just some sandwidches though as none of us were very hungery as today is in fact the annerverisey of when we all got seperated by that I mean the gang and you" answered Sly watching Sasha as she placed the locket around her neck before tucking it into her shirt.

"Show me around this safehouse then Sly if I'm staying here for awhile" remarked Sasha turning to her friend who was staring at her Sasha smiled at him which snapped him out of whatever trance he was in.

Sly nodded before mention her up the stairs before going up them himself Sasha followed him she listen to him as he pointed out the bathroom , Murry's room , Bentley's room , his own and the spare room she would be using after the tour was finnished Sly lead them to his own room where both he and Sasha sat on his bed.

Sasha watched as Sly leaned back against his bed's headrest sighing as his body relaxed Sasha crewled over to Sly before leaning aganist him with her head on his shoulder she felt Sly shift before she felt an arm wrap around her waist and a head rest on her's.

"I've missed you Sly Pensé que siempre Sly no importa lo que yo hacía siempre me pregunté si estabas vivo o si algo le había sucedido a usted beause yo no estaba allí." whispered Sasha closing her eyes.

"Sí entiendo Swifty Siempre he pensado en ti, incluso en una misión o un simple hiest no había un momento que no estaba en mi mente es posible que no siempre ha estado en el frente de mi mente, pero que siempre estaban flotando en la parte posterior de la misma." replied Sly.

Sly turned his head away from Sasha's as he looked out the window however he started purring a bit when a hand reached up and scratched his ear. Sasha smiled glad that she couuld still make Sly purr even if he denied that he did.

"Sly have you been taking care of yourself?" asked Sasha as she let Sly shift his position from resting against the headrest to placing his head in her lap curling himself around her.

"Sasha I've taken care of myself to a certain point where I'm still alive apart from that" shrugged Sly closing his eyes so he didn't see Sasha reaction or the fact that she had picked up his fur brush off his bedside table.

Sly was startled when he felt something go through his cheek fur he opened his eyes to see Sasha smiling calmly down at him as she once again used the brush. Sly sighed he couldn't remember the last time he had felt this relaxed or when he had last groomed his fur.

Sly lay there in Silance as Sasha groomed every inch of fur she could reach they both felt comfortable with each other that they felt no need to fill the silance with conversation but they would both welcome one if it were to start.

Sasha put the brush down after she had done her final stroke of Sly's tail his fur gleamed in the moonlight that had started to shine through the window to the pairs right.

When a sudden sob echoed throughout the safehouse Sasha perked up staring out the door to the landing when it came again she gently shifted Sly so that his head rested upon his pillow before pulling a blanket over him tucking him in Sasha left the room and stood on th landing her ears twitching this way and that for the sound when it came round a third time she found it's location it was coming from Murry's room but the light were off.

Sasha then relised that Murry was having a nightmare 'poor guy' thought Sasha as she walked over to the door and opened it slightly when she saw the bed she made her way over to it seating herself on the edge. Sasha looked at Murry's face noticing it had tear tracks running over his cheeks and his mouth was open Sasha smiled sadly at her friend before gently reaching out a hand to Murry's forehead and started to gently stroke over it.

Sasha knew what she had to do so she took a deep breath before she started to sing...

*In a perfect world  
One we've never known  
We would never need to face the world alone

They can have the world  
We'll create our own  
I may not be brave or strong or smart  
But some where in my secret heart

I know  
Love will find a way  
Any where we go  
I'm home  
If you are there beside me

Like dark turning into day  
Some how we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way

I was so afraid  
Now I realize  
Love is never wrong  
And so it never dies

There's a perfect world  
Shining in your eyes

And if only they could feel it too  
The happiness I feel with you

They'd know  
Love will find a way  
Any where we go  
we're home  
If we are there together

Like dark turning into day  
Some how we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way

I know love will find a way*

Murry calmed down by the end of the song and when it finished he was perfectly calm sometimes laughing in his own sleep Sasha smiled glad to see Murry happy while he was sleeping. Yet the opening of the door caused Sasha to snap her head round towards the door only to see Sly there smiling at her he nodded his head towards the landing before exiting the room.

Sasha turned back Murry and tucked him back into bed comfortbly before standing and she too exited the room closing the door behind her as she went she saw Sly's tail disappear back into his room so that's where Sasha went.

"Estás bien Sly usted parece bastante triste que quiero saber si es beaucse de algo que he hecho y si tengo que pedir disculpas por ello?" said Sasha coming into Sly's room only to see him sitting on the bed facing her.

"No you've done nothing wrong Sasha you never could in my opinion but could you..." trailed Sly looking away from her.

"Yes Sly what is it?" asked Sasha coming over and sitting next to Sly.

"Sleep in here tonight please" finish Sly as he turned to face her.

Sasha looked at him his face was practicly begging her she smiled and nodded her head wating as a smile spread over Sly's face before he leaned in and gave her a lick in thanks and affection which Sasha returned.

Sasha stood up and started to take off her cloths thanking god that the night she left she had her Pj's underneth her clothing when she was done she folded her clothes and set them ontop of Sly's dresser. When she turned around she noticed that Sly to had finished undressing and was already layed in bed waiting for her.

Sasha walked over and crawled in front of Sly as she was smaller she was best suited in his arms when she was comfortble Sly wrapped his arms around her snuggling his face into her neck breathing deeply taking in Sasha scent which smelled like roses and cherry's Sly twined his tail with Sasha's he felt his tail get squeezed slightly he smiled softly before closing his eyes and drifting off.

Sasha watch this all happen out of the conuer of her eyes when his breathing got deeper did Sasha know that he was asleep Sasha tuurned her head fully to face Sly she watched his face as he sleeped taking in his features which had changed durinng their seperation yet they still looked the same.

Sasha glaced at Sly's lips to see that they were open slightly as he breathed Sasha risked a glance to his eyes see that they were still closed she took a major risk she leaned in and kissed Sly right on the lips gentley as to not wake him up when she pulled away she got herself comfortable before closing her eyes and drifting off with four words praying that Sly wouldn't hear her.

"I love you Sly"

**End of chapter one**

Well I hope you enjoyed it now I do relise that I don't own Sly cooper and friends they belong to Sucker Punch however Sasha and James belong to me.

Spanish translations in order:

1) Man I do not want to do anytime soon

2)Sir

3)Sly thought I'd never see you again after we separated after the orphanage closed

4)Sure Slyly ask away

5)Sasha I doute that getting that case file was pure luck but still jump on my back and I'll get us to the safe house while you familerize with the city that is Paris France

6)her

7)So who is the foxy lady Slyly she your girlfriend she's giving you quite the look

8) no she's not swifty

9) Sasha what happened after we separated

10)Sly I always thought about you no matter what I did I always wondered if you were alive or if something had happened to you beause I was not there.

11)Yes I understand Swifty I always thought about you even on a mission or a simple hiest there hadn't been a moment that you were not in my mind may not have always been in the forefront of my mind, but they were always floating in the back of.

12)Sly you okay you seem pretty sad I want to know if its beaucse of something I've done and if I have to apologize for it?

Now I relised something I may not have Sasha speak spanish anymore as it would make the story a bit easier.

But anyway let me know what you think in that little box below.


End file.
